Shall We Dance?
by GorgeousGreyMatter
Summary: Ruby likes to dance. Slade loves to watch her. [One-shot, SladeRuby, It's fluff-tastic xD]
1. Default Chapter

_**Shall We Dance?**_

**Pairing: **Slade/Ruby

**Rating: **PG-PG-13

**Summary: **Ruby loves to dance. Slade just likes to watch her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Tribe. Nor do I own Ruby or Slade (Wish I did, though xD). I don't own any songs used in this ficlet either (Rooney's That Girl Has Love, Maroon 5's Sunday Morning. Don't sue. I only have six dollars. xD

_Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin_

He leaned against the doorway, quietly. No one else was up yet, besides him, and of course, Ruby. Arms crossed, he watched her hungrily. She was up early as usual, setting up tables, cleaning off countertops, trying to get the inn up and running.

_  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

His gaze shifted as noise reached his ears. In the far corner of the room stood an old, vintage, lime-green jukebox that someone had brought in a few days ago in exchange for room and board for a few days. Ruby must have gotten it to work because music was blaring from its speakers. He continued to observe, a faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

_  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do,_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

Ruby was dancing. Twirling and moving to the beat, a wet rag in her hand, humming along with the chorus.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

He almost laughed out loud at the sight. Slade had always thought Ruby was attractive, but at that exact moment, as she stood there, just dancing, he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair was still down and slightly mussed from sleep, and she was smiling.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

When the song finally ended, Slade couldn't help but applaud at her act. She turned towards him, sharply, obviously startled.

"Jesus, Slade. You scared the hell out of me…"

"That was quite a performance…"

She blushed. "You were watching? How long were you standing there?"

He grinned. "Long enough."

"I...I didn't think anyone else would be up this early…"

"Well. Guess you thought wrong then…" He took a seat nearest to her. She was still blushing furiously.

"So, do I get an encore?"

Ruby glared. But, as she heard the jukebox click and begin a new song, she smiled at him deviously. "Sure. But you'll have to dance with me…"

Slade shook his head. "No, sorry…I don't dance."

_I don't know a lot about her  
But she, she knew a lot about me  
Her family seemed to love her_

"Please? For me?" She cast him a pleading look. "Pleeeaaase?"

He groaned. "You're going to make me, aren't you…"

"Of course."

"All right…fine. But I'm warning you...I'll step on your toes. A lot."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him up from the chair. "I can live with that."

_If what they say is true  
Her friends all share the good times man  
That girl has love  
That girl has I, I didn't have a clue then  
That a kiss would change my whole life again_

Cautiously, he gripped her waist. Ruby was still grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Relax...you're so tense…"

"I told you…I don't dance…I don't even know how to dance..."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're doing fine…"

_She'll always be seventeen  
That girl has love_

It wasn't terrible, he realized. At least it wasn't…until he stepped on her feet. Twice. He felt her wince.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. You're not that bad."

"Ruby…"

She giggled, nodding. "Okay…you're pretty bad."

This statement was proven correct as Slade proceeded to trip over Ruby's foot and fall backwards onto the ground at that exact moment.

Ruby erupted into a fit of laughter.

_Now she's seeing things that come in our dreams at night  
She's a dreamer_

"Ow…" He mumbled, still lying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh..I shouldn't be laughing. I'm sorry…" Ruby gave him an apologetic look, before bending down to help him up.

"As well you should be." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down. She fell with a yelp on top of him.

"Oh. That was dirty, even for you…" She muttered, as she straddled his waist.

"But this is much more fun than dancing, don't you think?" He whispered innocently.

_That was too real to ever be fake  
That was too strong to ever be forgotten…_

Ruby smiled back at him, her face merely an inch from his own. "I could see how one might feel that way."

Gripping her hips, he crushed his mouth to hers, tracing her lips with his tongue as he felt her shudder involuntarily against him.

They two continued to kiss fervently for awhile, until they found themselves being rudely interrupted.

_That girl has love…_

"What in God's name are you two doing?"

Ruby and Slade looked up abruptly, only to see Lex and Ram staring at them both, clearly amused.

Ruby sat up. "What'd it look like we were doing?"

Lex raised his eyebrows, chuckling. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you two were doing…"

"Couldn't you tell?"

Slade smirked devilishly.

"We were dancing."

_That girl has love…_

_(Authors note: Yay! Crappy fluff. W00t. I just love Slade and Ruby. I'd like to see more fics about them…xD Please review!)_


	2. Authors note

**Author's Note**

Hmm. Doesn't look like my little ficlet is very popular, huh? Well, if any of you do get around to reading this and **_gasp_** and actually like it, than kudos to you. I really like writing these one-shot Tribe fics. If you'd like to see something written, pairing-wise, (especially RubySlade ones. Who doesn't like them? xDD) drop me a line, and I'll see if I can do it. I'm bored, so…yeah.

My email: derbykid9 at msn . com 

I don't really like slash. The only slash pairing that seems plausible to me is Slade and Ram. I might consider doing one of them if I get enough requests.


End file.
